Bulma of Vegetasei
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: There is an ancient Chikyuujin tale of three goddesses that caused a war through one woman, Helen of Troy. Tempers are flaring and the lives of Bulma of Chikyuusei and Vegeta of Vegetasei are about to change forever...
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the ancient legends of the planet Chikyuusei a story is told of a woman who's beauty was surpassed by none.  Her name was Helen, and she was the daughter of the queen of Sparta.  Helen's life was full of adventure, romance, and war.  This was all brought out by the decision of one lowly Shepard, who in reality was a prince of Troy.  Gods and Goddesses took sides in the ten-year war that would determine the future of all, and now it was about to happen again.  

Everyone on Chikyuusei knew the tale of Helen of Troy, but no one believed it anymore.  All that was about to change as an old argument between three of Olympus's Goddesses arose again, and this time things were going to end differently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mount Olympus was unusually silent considering Eris, goddess of discord, was present.  In fact, the silence was driving Eris to the brink of insanity, and there was absolutely no one around to stir up trouble with.  That was until the bored goddess spotted the pouting Aphrodite.  "Dearest Aphrodite," the goddess of discord cooed in the sweetest voice she could manage, "what on Olympus is troubling you so?"        

The goddess of love turned to meet the eyes of her lover's twin sister; surely Eris would take pity on her.  "It's Ares…" she pouted poking her lower lip out for emphasis.  

"So, what has my fool of a brother done to you now?" the lesser goddess asked in the most sincere voice she could muster.

"He won't tell me anything about his work with the wars between the mortals," Aphrodite sulked.  "He talks to Athena all the time about it, but he can't so much as tell me which side he's on."

Eris knew that Aphrodite, being the goddess of love, not war, didn't give a damn about the wars between the mortals unless one of her children or someone she was interested in were involved.  The goddess of discord had found the remedy to her boredom.  "Oh, he's spending a great deal of time with Athena, is he?  That really doesn't surprise me…..  She's all he's talked about lately….."

That flustered the goddess of love a great deal.  Why would her lover have anything to say about Athena?  "What has Ares been saying?"

"Well, I don't really listen to it anymore, but I do remember him saying something about her knowing a good deal more about warfare than someone…..  It started with an A, but who was it?  Apollo…..  No, that's not right…..  Artemis maybe….. That can't be it either…..  It mush have been you my dear…..  You're the only other one he talks about."

"Me?  Why would Ares insult me?  No one insults me…..  I'm the fairest goddess…..  You know that; your apple went to me…..  Paris decided that long ago….."

Eris had gotten the foolish goddess to fall right into her hands.  "Yes, Paris did decide that and you created that great big war between the Greeks and the Trojans for Ares to fight, but Athena has taken to bragging about who won that war…"

"Oh she has?  Well…  It isn't my fault that Helen was already married!  She can blame Hera for that!"

"Blame Hera for what?" a female voice asked behind the conversing goddesses.  There were very few people who the voice could belong to considering only gods and goddesses were allowed on Mount Olympus.  The voice obviously belonged to a goddess, and that narrowed down the numbers by quite a few.  Since Persephone was with her husband in the underworld, Demeter was mourning the absence of her daughter's presence, Artemis found herself above talking to the promiscuous goddess since the whole Orion incident, and Athena was still angry about the Apple of Discord it could only be one goddess.  

"Good day Hera…  Eris and I were just having a little chat about the Trojan War and the roles you and Athena played in it."

"Yes, well I still maintain that I should have received the apple.  The boy-judge was just too much like my husband for his own good, and he paid dearly for that, didn't he?"

"No, you're wrong," another voice interrupted.  "The apple should have gone to me.  I am the best of all worlds: intelligence, strength, beauty…"

"Wrong Athena," a male voice cut in from somewhere in the shadows, "I think Aphrodite has you bested in the beauty category…" It was Ares, of course, coming to his lover's rescue.  The tall god stepped out and smirked at his lover, "I bet she'd beat you in the area of se-"

"Ares!  She's a married woman!  Have you no respect for her husband at all?" Hera screeched at the shocked god of war.  

"Mother?  I didn't see you there…  Are you well?" he asked in an attempt to switch the conversation to another topic.  He did not want his mother interrogating him about his relationship with Aphrodite.  The many children that had appeared every so often were incriminating enough.

"Oh shove it Ares.  There isn't a god on this mountain that doesn't know about your nightly excursions to Aphrodite's chambers," Eris mocked.  

Aphrodite sent a coy smile to her lover, "So Ares…  You'd be a good judge…  Who of the three of us is the fairest?"

"Oh not this again!  I'm not the judge for this one.  I, for no reason, would purposely sick my mother, the goddess of intelligent happenings, and my- uh… goddess of love on myself.  Eris can be the judge, but not me!"

"What's the big deal about her?" Aphrodite asked flipping her blonde hair towards Athena.  "What could she possibly do to you?"

"I like my intelligence intact thank you very much," he replied.  "Why don't I find you a judge?"

"We tried that last time, and the fool made the wrong decision," Hera complained.

"I can help you find a judge," a voice called.  A tiny old woman dressed in black floated through the air on a crystal ball that was almost her size.  She was Baba, the fourth sister of The Fates.  "I have the perfect guy…" The crystal ball floated in front of them, and the image of a young man with flame shaped hair was seen from the depths of the crystal.  "His name is Vegeta.  He's the prince of a distant planet.  He's an arrogant little bastard, but he'd be a perfect judge."

"Well done old woman.  Now they can bring their wrath down upon some mortal from another planet instead of me," the god of war congratulated.  

"I told those old biddies that I could see the future just as well as they could."

"Let's go," Aphrodite said with a flip of her blonde hair and a snap of her fingers she disappeared in a shimmering pink cloud.  Athena disappeared in the midst of blue sparks right behind the goddess of love.  As Hera was about to disappear, but before she did she quickly winked at the tiny old woman dresses in black.  With a flash of lavender colored light she was gone.

Eris chuckled wickedly to herself; chaos had returned to Mount Olympus once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vegeta floated silently down the side of a giant cliff as he searched the ground for something unknown.  "Kakarotto!  Where the hell did you go?" the prince called to the tree sheltered ground.  "Where did that fool go to?"  At that moment the indignant prince saw a flash of orange dart into a large opening in the side of the cliff.  "Kakarotto!  Get back here now!  I do not wish to tell our mother that you got lost in the cave system!"  Vegeta followed his brother into the cave only to find the opening empty.  "Kakarotto!  Get out here right now!"  The prince's ebony eyes were searching the darkness for his newly discovered younger brother when he was violently thrown onto the rocks in front of him.  "What the-" The prince's question was cut short by the sight before him.     

Three shockingly beautiful women dressed in wonderfully colored robes stood before him.  "Hello, Vegeta," the three said together.  "Which of us is the fairest?"

The glowing woman in the center stepped forward; her flowing light brown hair and deep blue robe whipped around in the non-existent wind.  "I will grant you riches beyond any you've ever seen," Athena offered.

Hera took a step forward with her dark hair and purple robes flying behind her, "I will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams.  Every creature in the universe will bow down to you as their king."

The most beautiful of the three stepped forward, tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and pulled a mirror out of her pink robe. "I will grant you the most beautiful woman in the Universe.  None will surpass the beauty of your woman."  The mirror flashed a bright light at the Saiyan prince and showed him an image that rivaled the beauty of the goddess before him.

It was a woman with light aquamarine hair and cerulean eyes staring right back at him.  

On an impulse the prince reached for the mirror, and as soon as it was in his grasp the three women disappeared.  When his gaze returned to the mirror the teal haired woman had disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is that him Trunks?" Bulma asked her older brother.  The two siblings stood hiding behind a large ship watching the train of people come off the space ship from Frypansei.

"Who?" Prince Trunks asked scanning the parade for the man his little sister was talking about. 

"Him!  The really huge guy with the axe!  Is he the guy Chi-Chi's going to marry?"

"No, of course not.  That's King Ox of Frypansei.  Chi-Chi is marrying his son, the man behind him.  His name's Frieza, and he's the heir to the Frypansei throne.  Chi's got a better chance at being queen there than she does here." 

"Who's the man behind him?  He's kinda handsome….." the young princess asked.

"That's Frieza's younger half-brother, Yamcha.  From what I hear he's rather bitter about the fact that his brother is going to take the throne from him.  There's a lot of animosity there….."

"Let's go meet them!" Bulma decided excitedly as she stepped out from behind the space ship.

Trunks reached out and grabbed her arm and wrenched her back into hiding, "No!  You know that you're not supposed to leave the palace!  Do have any idea what Dad would do if he found out that you were wandering around the docking bay?  You'd lose all of your lab privileges; all of them.  You would lose your mind within days.  Now lets get back before he notices you're gone."  Trunks started walking back towards the palace where their father was waiting for them in the throne room.  Suddenly his little sister jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Bulma!  Get off!  You're not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, shut up Trunks!  I don't weigh that much!" she replied in a childish tone for a fifteen-year-old.

"Come on, get off!  You're a woman now, you need to act like one."

"Nope, I don't think so.  I can't exactly get married or anything, can I?  Therefore I'm not a woman yet.  I will stay a child for as long as possible."

"Yes, well you must be ready to get married.  You're very beautiful Bulma; men are going to want you to marry them."

"Nope, I don't think so….."  Bulma jumped off her brothers back and walked by his side.  "Do you think Chi-Chi will love her new husband?"

"Of course she will.  She's going to be queen; that should make her happy."

"That's not what I meant….." the teenage princess mumbled to herself.  The royal siblings walked the rest of the way to the throne room in silence.  When they reached the throne room the Frypanjin Royals were already there.

"Prince Frieza, allow me present my oldest daughter, Chi-Chi," the King of Chikyuusei said to the older prince.  

Chi-Chi took a step towards the tall Frypanjin prince.  She wore a dress in her family color of purple; raven colored hair was tied back into a loose bun.  Her family seal was in the form of a pendant around her neck.  

Frieza looked very different from his father and half-brother; his skin was so pale it could have been mistaken for pure white, and his eyes were a terrifying purple color.  He stood shorter than the other two, but there was also something about him that was inconspicuously different.

Yamcha, unlike his brother, looked more like a Chikyuu-jin.  He had spiky black hair and lightly tanned skin.  The younger prince was also quite handsome minus the deep scars that cut across his eye and cheek.

Trunks took Bulma's arm and led her to their father's side.  The two just stood by their father's side unnoticed by anyone.

Prince Frieza seemed to be looking Chi-Chi up and down for flaws of any kind.  "Yes….." he muttered to himself, "she will do nicely as my queen…..  I shall take her as my wife, and she will be Queen of Frypansei."

If Bulma hadn't known her older sister as well as she did she wouldn't have noticed her slight change in expression when those words were said.  "Trunks," the princess whispered to her brother in what she thought was a quiet voice.  She was wrong; everyone within ten feet of her heard the whisper.

King Briefs turned to his daughter and his son and whispered angrily, "Where was she?"

Trunks' eyes darted towards his sister hoping to find some inspiration, "In the lab father…..  She simply lost track of time."

The two Frypanjin princes observed the conversation between the Chikyuu-jin king and the heir to his throne.  "And who is this?" Freiza asked in a cold yet feminine voice.

Yamcha's eyes seemed transfixed on the beautiful aqua-haired girl before him.

"This is my youngest child, Bulma," King Briefs replied.  "Troublesome wretch that she is….."

"I see….." Frieza replied as he looked the princess up and down as if stripping her naked with his eyes. 

Chi-Chi watched in disgust as her husband-to-be drooled over her sister.  The oldest princess was used to this, of course, but it still bothered her that she was going to be married to the disgusting pervert.

Trunks also noticed how the two foreign princes ogled his younger sister, and decided to get her away from them as fast as possible.  "Father, should I take Bulma to her room?" he asked.

"Yes," the king replied, "leave her there until the banquet tonight…..  And make sure she stays there this time."

The prince nodded, turned to the Frypanjin Royal Family, and gave a small bow.  "Welcome to our planet King Ox, Prince Frieza, Prince Yamcha."  Trunks waited for his sister to do the same, and when she didn't he nudged her lightly in the side.  

"Oh!" Bulma muttered to herself; she gave a small awkward curtsy and said, "See ya later….."

King Briefs had to restrain himself from slapping his forehead, but Prince Trunks used no such self-control.  He smacked his forehead with his hand as Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down.  Frieza and Yamcha tried to contain themselves from laughing at the rogue princess's crude behavior.  

Trunks led his sister away from the throne room and towards her room.  "You know," he said after they were out of hearing distance, "you really shouldn't have done that….."

"And why not?" she asked in annoyance.  "They were looking at me like I was a piece of meat to be eaten…..  I was just trying to get them to think with their heads instead of their dicks….."   

"If only you would have taken those finishing classes with Chi-Chi….." her brother muttered shaking his head.

Bulma just rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like Daddy.  I took a finishing class remember?  Sure, it only lasted one day, but that's not the point…..  The teacher said I was untamable, so I wish Daddy would just stop trying."

"You're going to have to get married some day, and what then?  Hmmm?  What man will marry a rogue princess?"

"I'm not going to get married to some money grubbing man who only wants me for my beauty and my title.  They can look all they want, but they'll never touch!"

"Well the money grubbers and the title hungry will be after you, but Father won't give them a second look.  You'd better be ready for the kings and the princes of other planets to ask for you to marry them because of your beauty.  I bet if that Prince Freiza hadn't already pledged himself to Chi-Chi he would have asked for you on the spot."

"Ha!" she laughed loudly, "I would never marry that hideous purple thing!"

"It's good to know you think so highly of my husband-to-be," a female voice interrupted.  Chi-Chi stepped from the shadows and looked sadly at her older siblings.

Bulma bit her lower lip in shame, "Sorry, Chi….. I didn't really mean it….."

"But you're right!  He's a perverted purple beast!" Chi-Chi argued.

Trunks interjected, "Come on Chi-Chi, he can't be that bad."

"Did you see the way he looked at me when he first saw me?  And when Bulma came in!  I thought he was going to- Urgh!  This is terrible!  I'm going to marry an ugly, perverted, purple beast!"

"Who knows Chi, maybe it won't be that bad….." Bulma comforted.  "Why don't you come to my room and we'll find something to wear to the banquet tonight, okay?"  
"Yes, all right….." the raven-haired princess agreed.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Later that night at the banquet Bulma was sitting in her comfortable chair looking around at all the guests at the party.  Chi-Chi seemed to be trying her hardest to get her fiancé's attention, but his purple eyes kept rolling to the other side of the room where Bulma was sitting.  Most of the guests were talking merrily.  King Briefs and King Ox were discussing the upcoming marriage and other things.  The aqua-haired princess was noting all of these things when she felt a pair of eyes on her.  She turned to find the scarred Frypanjin prince staring openly at her as Trunks tried to get his attention.  Bulma was used to strange men staring at her, but she had taken too much of it for one day.  She stood up and walked out of the crowded room to the hallway to get some air.  When she was about halfway down the hall an icy hand covered her mouth.  Her eyes shot open as she was dragged back into the shadows of the corridor.  

"Hello, My Dear….." an old sounding voice whispered to her.  "Don't we look lovely tonight?  If I take my hand off of your mouth do you promise not to scream?"

Bulma nodded fearfully, and as soon as the hand was removed she asked, "Who are you?  What are you going to do?"

The assailant moved back so the light shone on his face.  He had a partially baldhead and a long white beard.  His clothes were unlike anything Princess Bulma had ever seen before; they were gaudy and vibrant.  "I am King Roshi of Kamesei," he replied with a grin, "and I'm going to take you back to my planet with me."

"Why?" was all the young princess could manage to get out.  

The old man grinned again, "Well, My Dear, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe, and I intend to make you my wife."

Bulma gasped in disgust, but covered her fear by spitting back at him, "I am not a woman yet.  I am still a girl."

"Of course, I cannot marry a mere child….."

"So you see reason!  I am too young to get married!  You can't take me back to your planet yet," she replied. 

"Oh yes I can!" King Roshi whispered throwing the slender princess over his shoulder.  "I'll just have to wait until you're older."

Now Princess Bulma of Chikyuusei was not about to be carted off in a space ship to a distant planet by some repulsive old man.  She let out the loudest screech she could manage to call for help.

In the ballroom Prince Trunks and Prince Yamcha both heard the faint screech of the aqua-haired princess.  The two young princes leapt from their seats and raced out into the hallway to help the princess out of whatever predicament she may have been in.  What they found was Bulma fighting an old man with everything she had as he carried her towards the docking bay outside.  

"Stop!" Yamcha yelled in a futile attempt to stop the old man.  The Frypanjin's yelling had no effect on the old man who apparently didn't even hear him.

Trunks rushed after the old man brandishing his favorite sword over his head.  The Chikyuu-jin prince let out a violent battle cry, and attempted to save his fifteen-year-old sister.

The old man carrying the princess seemed oblivious to the fact that there was a lavender haired prince chasing after him with a sword.  As the ancient king reached the docking bay he pulled a small control out of the pocket of his colorful clothing.  With the push of one button the door to a small round ship opened and the man carried the princess inside.  Prince Trunks and Prince Yamcha watched hopelessly as the turtle-like ship took off, taking the stunning Princess Bulma with it.    

~*~*~*~*~*~

Princess Vega eyes shot open in fright, and the small Saiyan princess ran towards the ki signature that was her father.  Something terrible had just happened and she had to prevent any further evil from occurring.  

The Saiyan king was in the throne room when his daughter came bursting through the doors with a horrified expression on her face.  

"Is there something wrong Vega?" Queen Yasai asked her daughter worriedly.  Vega was prone to fits of hysteria when she suffered from what she called "visions of the future".  Because of these "visions of the future" almost everyone on the planet figured the princess for insane.  Then again, most of the Royal Family was rather unstable; at least in the terms of your average every day Saiyan.  "Have you had another one of your 'visions'?"

The Saiyan princess ran a gloved hand through her spiky black hair and nodded her head to her parents.  

King Vejita sighed and shook his head at his oldest child, "What was this one about?  Kakarotto's existence destroying the planet again?"

"No!  Kakarotto isn't the one that's going to destroy the kingdom!" Vega replied with a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Who is it this time then?  Hmmm?  Me?  Your mother?" the king asked in an annoyed tone.

Vega floated up to her father's eyes level and placed a hand on each side of his face to hold his head in place, "Listen to me!  I just had a vision about Vegeta…..  Something terrible is going to happen.  Whatever you do you cannot, I repeat cannot, **_ever_** send him to the planet Chikyuusei!  Is that clear?  If you do our people will fall."

Vejita pulled away from his daughter's grip and looked to his mate, "Didn't we decide a while ago that we were going to get her some drugs for her little 'problem'?"

"Vejita!  That's enough!" the queen replied crossly.  Yasai carefully watched as her daughter's ebony eyes dart around nervously.  There had to be some truth to what she was saying, or she wouldn't look so nervous.  Saiyans weren't known for their lying ability, but the king still didn't trust his daughter.  "Maybe we should just keep Vegeta off Chikyuusei….."

"Yasai!  I can't believe you're falling for this!  Do you remember when she tried to convince us that he was going to destroy the planet before?  You lost your youngest son out of that one, remember?" the king raged.

"That wasn't my fault Father!  You wouldn't listen to me, and you just sent Kakarotto away to live with that soldier Bardock!" Vega shrieked back at her father.  "If you would just listen to me the planet wouldn't have so many problems!"

"Fine then, Oh Mighty and Powerful Saiyan Seer, what can we do to save our doomed planet?" Vejita asked sarcastically.

"If Vegeta goes to Chikyuusei our planet will burn."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  Nothing, do you hear?!

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Bulma of Vegetasei_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Princess Bulma was huddled in a dark corner of her capture's ship.  The man claimed to be a king, but he didn't look like any king Bulma had ever seen.  He looked more like a hermit than a king.

"You can come out of the dark my dear; I'm not going to bite you," the old man cackled at his own joke.  

The aqua-haired princess gave the "king" a wary look, "And how should I know you won't?  For all I know you could be just some dirty old man that kidnapped me for my beauty.  Who are you and why did you take me away from my home?"

"Since you and I are going to be friends you may call me Roshi."

"Well Roshi, why did you take me away from my family?" Bulma demanded.

Roshi did not reply; he simply watched her soft features contort in anger.  "Those eyes and that hair….." the old man muttered to no one in particular.  "You're obviously your mother's daughter."  When she growled at him and turned her head away he added, "But you have your father's temperament."

"I'm nothing like my father!" Bulma spat viciously.

"How would you know?  Have you met him personally?"  

"Of course you idiot!  I've lived with my father all my life!"

"Not the King of Chikyuusei you foolish girl!  Your real father, the King of the Gods, Zeus."

***** 

At that precise moment the temper of an insanely jealous goddess on Mount Olympus flared up.  Hera had taken just about enough of her husband's infidelity.  

***** 

"Zeus?  The Greek Legend?  That's not possible….." Bulma murmured to herself.

Roshi raised a bushy eyebrow at the Chikyuujin princess, "Are you sure?  Have you ever wondered why your father seems to hate you so much?"

"I know why….." she replied sadly.

The old king nodded for her to continue.

"I was the reason my mother died.  Right after I was born she died from exhaustion; at least that's what my father told me….."

"That is incorrect as well.  You are the reason you mother died, but it wasn't because of exhaustion.  She leapt from the highest window in the palace shortly after you were born."

Bulma's face contorted in rage, "That's a lie!"

"No, my dear, it's not.  Your mother was bewitched into sleeping with Zeus.  She was feeling so guilty that she killed herself.  That is why you're the most beautiful woman in the universe.  Your father was a god."

"Why would my family lie to me for so long?" she asked dejectedly.  "What good would keeping the truth from me do?"

"It prevented disgrace."  Roshi watched as his young future wife worked things out in her head.  "Come on my dear, get off the floor.  We'll be to my planet soon."  The old man offered the young princess a hand to help her rise.

Bulma took the offered hand and stood up from the steel floor of the ship.  "I guess I will be a queen after all….."

~::~::~::~::~::~

It had been three years since the night that Princess Bulma had been taken by the Kamejin King Roshi.  The two now lived on a near deserted island on the planet Kamesei.  On the island there was a fantastic white marble palace that the two lived in.  In the three years that Bulma lived on Kamesei she came to trust the old man more than she ever had her father.  There was one problem: Roshi would soon make the decision to marry Bulma.  Bulma saw Roshi more as a father figure than a potential husband.  He was really the only friend she had, and she didn't want that to change. 

One day out of the blue when Bulma and Roshi were in the launching bay the old king brought up the topic of their future marriage.  

"Bulma," Roshi said with a cough.

"Yes, Roshi," Bulma replied as she checked the fuel gauge on the ship she was sitting in.  

The Kamejin king coughed again before he continued, "I was thinking about the whole marriage thing….."

"And?" she asked trying to cover the panicked tone of her voice.  

"You and I, we're too different to get married.  I mean, I am an old man and you are still a beautiful young child."

"I am not a child any more!  I am eighteen!"

"Yes, yes, but you are still a child compared to me.  So I've decided that you may leave and return to your home planet."

The Chikyuujin princess's eyes went wide, "You mean, I can just leave?"

"Yes, take a ship and go."

Bulma ran up to the old king, kissed him on the cheek, and capsulized the nearest small ship.  She was walking toward the palace to collect her things when suddenly a lavender haired man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.    
"Bulma?" the young man questioned.

The princess stared into the blue eyes of her new assailant and realized exactly whom the man was, "Trunks!"  Bulma wrapped her arms around her older brother's neck and hugged him tightly.  "It's so great to see you!  I was just about to leave."

"Yes, yes, we're here to rescue you.  Look!"  Trunks pointed to a large group of Chikyuujin soldiers heading into the launching bay that Bulma had just exited.  "Let go of me."  The prince pulled free from his sister's grasp and headed for the launching bay with his sword drawn.  

"Trunks!  What are you doing?" she cried as she chased after her brother.  When she arrived in the launching bay she found Roshi dodging bullets and swords that were attempting to kill him.  "Roshi!"

"Don't worry about me girl!  They'll never catch me!"  Just as the words exited Roshi's mouth a blade was planted firmly in his side.

"NO!  Trunks!  Stop!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was too late.  The Kamejin king was slowly bleeding to death in front of her eyes.  "Roshi!"

The old man lay silently on the ground, not moving or breathing.  Trunks leaned in to get his sword, but suddenly the blade was jerked out of the old man's side and placed right in the heart of the Chikyuujin prince.    

"Trunks no!" the young princess shrieked.  She quickly ran to her brother's side and removed the blade from his chest.  Her older brother was coughing up enormous amounts of blood while Roshi sputtered behind her.  "Trunks no….." she whispered softly as her brother took in his last breath.  Tears spilled from her eyes as one of the soldiers picked her up off of the ground.  Bulma watched as three others picked up the prince's body and began to carry it towards the ship they had arrived in.  "Why Trunks?  Why?"

~::~::~::~::~::~

As soon as the ship took off from the planet Kamesei the captain called the king of Chikyuusei and informed him of the princess's rescue and the prince's demise.  Needless to say the king was less than pleased with the news that he now had no heir to the planet's throne.  

When the ship arrived at Chikyuusei Bulma noticed several things: one; there were several strangers waiting for them, two; princes Yamcha and Frieza were there along with her sister Chi-Chi, and three; her father looked absolutely furious.  "Hello Daddy," she said softly with her head bowed as she approached him.  

"Yes, hello indeed," the king replied with malice.  King Briefs turned to the men and women surrounding him, "There is an enormous lunch waiting for the men in the courtyard.  If you would please wait for me there while I discuss certain matters with my daughter."  

The men nodded and the women walked out whispering about how chauvinistic the king of Chikyuusei was.  Amongst the men Bulma recognized only a few.  There was Prince Yamcha and Prince Frieza of Frypansei, King Cell, and King Krillen of Monkusei.  There were also several others that Bulma knew she had met at one time, but had never bothered to learn any names.  Her attention was suddenly drawn back to her father after all of the guests had left the room.  

"I can't believe you!  You are a catastrophe!  Look at what you have done!  Now I must give you away to some fool of a prince so he can run our planet!" the king roared.  He grabbed the princess by the arm and drug her out into the courtyard.  "Because of you Chikyuusei has no heir!  You are a jinx!"  King Briefs turned to the kings and princes sitting at the table, "If any of you wish to have this foolish girl she is yours to take, but be warned!  She will bring down suffering and turmoil on your family and your kingdom!"  With that the king turned away leaving the kings and princes to ogle the forlorn princess.

Frieza looked to the other men sitting at the table and spoke in his feminine yet commanding voice, "Well gentlemen, what shall we do with this situation?  Who wants the beautiful young princess?  Hmmm?" 

Prince Yamcha looked at the others, and no one said a word.  "None of you can deny that you want her.  None of you."

"Yes," Frieza replied, "what my brother says is true.  All of us want her, but what would be the fairest way to decide who will get her.  There is no doubt that she will bring the wrath of her gods upon us whomever takes her.  What do you say Krillen?  We are the only two that are married, so it only seems fitting that we decide."

The short bald king of Monkusei scratched his head in thought, "I guess drawing for her would be the most sensible way."

"Draw for her?" bellowed a furious Prince Yamcha.  "She is a woman, not a door prize!  You should at least treat her with some decency!"

"Well," his brother mused, "isn't that precious.  My brother is defending the jinxed princess of Chikyuusei…..  Or perhaps he is only against this because he wants her all to himself?"

That comment shut the younger prince up and he sat down silently.  

"We'd have to make a pact on this," Krillen said.  "Whoever wins Bulma also gets Chikyuusei, and all the others must swear to make sure she stays in the hands of her husband.  We would fight on the side of whomever wins her."

"Brilliant idea Krillen," Frieza drawled in his icy voice.  "Everyone take your crest off your neck and give it to me.  Which ever crest is drawn from this water pitcher will win Princess Bulma, Chikyuusei, and the protection of all the other planets."  The pale lizard held out his hand and all the surrounding princes and kings placed their crests in his hand.  "And you brother?  Do you want the fair princess or not?"

Yamcha looked down at his crest and then up to the beautiful woman he was competing for.  "I'll do it."  He pulled the crest off of his neck and handed it to his older brother.        

Frieza placed all of the emblems into the water pitcher and rattled them around a bit to mix them up.  The pale prince presented the pitcher to Krillen, and the bald king drew a single crest from inside.  

"Here," the king muttered after looking at the crest he handed it to Frieza and walked away.  

The future king of Frypansei looked at the crest and then up at his brother, "Well brother, it seems you have won her after all."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was in his training arena shooting ki blasts at various targets that were set up around the room.  Each target was hit with exact precision, and not a one was left after five minutes.  The dark prince was about to order a nearby servant to round up some more targets when his younger brother, Kakarotto, strolled into the room.

"Hey Vegeta!" the younger Saiyan said joyfully as he waved to his older brother.  The two had known each other for over four years now, and Prince Vegeta still didn't understand Kakarotto.  "Whachya doin'?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What does it look like you fool?"  The still confused face of the younger prince forced Vegeta to continue, "I'm training!  Now what do you want?"

Kakarotto's face screwed up in thought, "Um…..  Oh yeah!  Now I remember!  Dad says you are supposed to go to Chikyuusei.  I guess the prince there died, and they want you to go say you're sorry.  He also said something about it being a good chance to make peace with Chikyuu so they don't decide to go to war with us or something like that."

The future king growled and stormed out of the training arena towards his father's study.  When he reached his destination he noticed that there was someone following him.  "Come out Vega.  You don't have to hide from me," he called to the figure of his sister that was hiding in the shadows.  

"You suck Vegetable Brains," she muttered as she stepped out of the shadows.  "I would have gotten in too….."

"You're so juvenile Vega, and you need to work on your tracking skills.  Just sneak in behind me.  He'll never notice you."

Vega smirked impishly at her older brother and slipped in through the door right behind him.  

"Father," Vegeta growled when his sister was well hidden from view, "what's this I hear about me going to Chikyuusei?"

With that comment the hiding princess was forced to cover her mouth to hold back a gasp.  

"Prince Trunks of Chikyuusei has been killed, and I want you to go and console the king," King Vejita replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

The prince's eyebrow raised, "And?"

"And I also want you to give King Briefs this message."  He handed over an envelope that contained a message about a peace treaty with Chikyuusei.  "Be careful boy, there are likely to be other kings and princes there as well, and if you step out of line they will more than likely turn on you."

"Do you honestly think any of them would have a chance and even so much as injuring me?  Chikyuusei is a planet full of weaklings.  They present no threat."

"No, but go now.  There is a ship waiting for you, and your things are already packed."

Hiding in the shadows of the room Princess Vega made a decision, "No!  Vegeta can't go to Chikyuusei!  I already told you what would happen if he goes!"

"I've had enough of your foolishness girl!  Vegeta will go to Chikyuusei, and he will return, and all will be right with the universe."

"Goodbye Vega," Vegeta muttered to his sister as he left the room, "I'll see you when I get back."  The twenty-one year old prince headed down the hall and out to the launching bay.  "I wonder what she was talking about?" he wondered out loud as the ramp to his ship descended in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On Chikyuusei it was the night of Bulma and Yamcha's wedding.  The young princess wore a beautiful lavender gown that brushed the floor, and her hair was pinned up on top of her head.  This day was supposed to be a happy coronation, but it was not.  The night before Frieza and Yamcha had gotten word of their father's death.  A week earlier Bulma's father had died in his sleep.  Bulma and Frieza's coronations were held just that morning, and tonight Yamcha would be crowned King of Chikyuusei along with his queen, Bulma.  

Chi-Chi was hustling around the room searching for the royal crest that their mother had worn to place around Bulma's neck.  "Where did it go?  Bulma have you seen the crest recently?"

"Chi-Chi, I just got back a few weeks ago, how should I know where the crest is?" the queen of Chikyuusei asked her older sister.  "Did you look in the closet?  I think I remember it being up there last time I saw it."

"Right!"  Chi-Chi pulled the chair away from the vanity and began to search for the crest on the top shelf of the closet.  As Chi-Chi was looking for the crest her two-year-old daughter came toddling into the room.

"Hello Pan," Bulma called to her niece from the bed.  "How are you?"

"Bulma!" the little girl cried loudly as she ran to her aunt's arms.  "You look pretty!"

"Thank you Pan.  You look very pretty too.  Are you looking for your mother?"

Pan gave her aunt a toothy grin and nodded.

Bulma pointed to Chi-Chi standing on the vanity chair looking through a box.  "Chi, I don't need to wear the crest!  I'm going to be late, and then they'll all be pissed off at us."

"Oh calm down Bulma.  I think Yamcha would wait forever for you."

"Yeah, unfortunately….."

~::~::~::~::~::~

The wedding passed by without a hitch, and Bulma and Yamcha were now the legal rulers of Chikyuusei.  That evening however Frieza came up with the brilliant plan to have Yamcha show Bulma off to the male guests of the wedding.  Wearing her best, yet revealing, dress Bulma was to sit upon her thrown for all the men to behold.

Going into the event Bulma was not aware of the fact that she would be the only woman at the party.  It seemed as though her new husband, or perhaps his brother, was just as chauvinistic as her father.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Vegeta looked up at the large palace in front of him.  It seemed that the royal family of Chikyuusei had a fondness for large lavish buildings.  The Saiyan prince's guards stepped out of their small pods and stood behind him.  "I don't think we're expected," the prince said to his guards who were looking confused because of the lack of people waiting for them on the docking bay.      

"Your Highness, what do you think we should do?" the taller of the two guards asked as he surveyed the area for some kind of life.

The prince rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his guard, "What do you think Nappa?  We're going to have to let ourselves in."

"But, Your Highness-"

"Are you contradicting me Nappa?" Vegeta growled.

"No Your Highness!" Nappa replied in a panicked voice.

"Good.  Let's go."  Without waiting for his guards to follow the Saiyan prince headed for what looked like the main entrance to the palace from the docking bay.  Noticing that his guards still were not following Vegeta yelled back while opening the door, "Nappa, Raditz, unless you're going to stay here and guard the ships I suggest you get moving."  With that he walked through the door and began walking down the large main hallway that he guessed led to the throne room. 

Nappa and Raditz ran to catch up to their impatient prince, and followed as close behind him as it was possible to do without invoking his wrath.

As Vegeta walked down the corridor his eyes flicked from one door to the next; he seemed to be looking for some kind of sign that showed where he was supposed to be going.  Then finally as the trio reached a set of large wooden doors Vegeta stopped in his tracks causing his guards to nearly run into him.  "This is it," he said opening one of the two doors and stepping inside.  Once in the room Vegeta was grabbed by a pair of large men that held him in place.

Everyone present in the room stopped movement as the two burly guards dragged the Saiyan prince to the back of the room where a man and a woman wearing crowns were seated on very ornate thrones.  "King Yamcha," the guard on Vegeta's right growled while bowing his head to the man on the throne, "this man is here unannounced.  We believe he may be an assassin."

The man on the throne, apparently named King Yamcha, gave Vegeta a searching look, "An assassin?  Tell me sir, what purpose do you have here?"

"I was sent by my father, the king of Vegetasei, to deliver this message and our condolences to you for the loss of your son," Vegeta said in what he hoped was a sincere tone as he handed the envelope his father had given him to the King of Chikyuusei.

"My father is dead," the woman on the smaller of the two thrones said.  "But I will take your sympathy for the loss of my brother."

Vegeta looked up at the woman on the throne; he hadn't noticed her before she spoke.  She was the most beautiful creature that the Saiyan prince had ever laid eyes on, "Forgive me, my lady, but I was not informed of your name."

"My name is Bulma," the woman replied.  "Bulma of Chikyuusei."

"It is a pleasure Queen Bulma.  My name is Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei," the prince said in an almost whisper.  He freed himself from the clutches of the guards on either side of him and stepped up her throne.  Taking her hand in his the prince pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her hand.  "I look forward to meeting you again…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: So, Bulma and Vegeta are now on the same planet and they've met… How will Bulma's new husband react to an unknown prince making moves on his wife?  PLZ R&R!

~*~Raven~*~  


End file.
